Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin
by powerblazer
Summary: Harry Potter alway's met with Voldemort and always experienced pain each time. But now it's the trio's turn to stand up agianst him. R/R
1. ATTACK

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF MERLIN  
BY, BINAL PATEL  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin  
  
is being written by Binal Patel, also  
  
known as Power Blazer. Please  
  
read my other fanfic. This fanfic  
  
is basically being written without   
  
any idea of what it is going to be like.  
  
In other words, I'm don't have any idea about   
  
what's going to happen.  
  
  
  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things she created.  
  
I own all the new spells, jinxes, hexes, chants, ideas,   
  
animals, and powers. On and I'm only 11 years old, so cut back on any bad words.  
  
Please review and tell me how I can improve it.  
  
This will be packed with action. Now sit back, get some food and  
  
enjoy!  
  
(All dreams are in this form.)  
  
(All author's notes will be in bold. )  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  


  


CHAPTER 1: ATTACK  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  


  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, breathed in the crisp clear air of the mountains as he stared at the towering towers of the majestic Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a glance at the lake that was filled with still bluish greenish water that rippled as the creatures in it moved. He then glanced at the huge man named Hagrid and waved at the half giant along with his best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. As the Sun sank lower and lower into the horizon, the sky turned into an array of different colors that amazed the already awestruck first years who were new to the spectacular setting of the school. The trio then walked to the horseless carriages and sat in the pure white carriage they always rode in. With a jolt the carriages started moving to the gates of Hogwarts. Soon the students reached the gate that was flanked with two gargoyle statues with shimmering diamond eyes. The gargoyles looked like they were guarding Hogwarts from evil that was slowly corrupting it.  
  
The carriages stopped with another jolt and a slow squeak as the carriages were set down. The doors slowly opened revealing a close up view of the mighty doors that guarded Hogwarts from past battles. The doors slowly opened with a great creak. Light begin pouring out of the hall embracing the students as the new year begin. The students filed to their tables and sat down next to their friends in their favorite seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite seat was at   
the very front of the table, the side that was facing the staff table. After everyone had sat down and quieted Professor McGonagall walked in briskly holding the tattered Sorting Hat with an air of dignity. A rip opened in   
the hat that seemed to be a mouth. The hat sang: (**Please** **don't bother me if this song isn't good. Imagine that it's in a Scottish tune**)  
**  
  
**A hundred score of years ago,  
  
Four bore their wands below,  
  
Building a castle tall and strong,  
  
There was no evil in the halls,  
  
Griffindors of the brave,  
  
Adventure was their crave,  
  
Hugglepuffs of the heart,  
  
Instead of the fight they were of the art,  
  
Ravenclaws of the loyal,  
  
The cultivated the soil instead of joining the boil,  
  
Slytherins those ambitious gits,  
  
They don't have a bit of good even if it hit them a bit,  
  
Altogether they created a seat,  
  
Of power and peace and fighting ceased to exist.  
  
  
The hall broke into an applause as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list in her hand. She started with Aaaah, Scary, and ended with Zzzzzz, Sleepy. By that time the hall was   
full of different sounds coming all from hunger. Professor Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eye that grew stronger as he gazed at all the students as he stood up. "Welcome, to Hogwarts, now first of all the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. The Polly wigs have been added to the list of restricted items, Mister Filch will gladly let anyone see it. Finally, the International School Governors have decided to host the Merlin's Order Tournament. All fifth years and above are allowed to participate. Now tuck in!", said Professor Dumbledore with an echo of his voice. The echo was quickly silenced as the murmur of the students rose up as they talked about the upcoming adventure, headaches and danger. They murmured on why the speech had been so short.   
  
After an enormous amount of food was gobbled up the perfects got up to lead everyone to the common rooms and to give the students the passwords. (**ACTION!**) Suddenly the hall shook as a huge explosion hit it's sturdy doors rocking the hall. The dormant aura of power around Professor Dumbledore sprang up with an untamed fury that spoke of pure rage. "All students, go to your common rooms, and do not come out until told to!", roared Professor Dumbledore as a white barrier spread and covered the students. Then with an awful realization of what was happening the students scampered off as quick as rabbits, but a certain trio stayed behind, held back by Harry. "What are you doing Harry?", protested Ron as he sent a nervous glance at the backs of the students. "I started this, I'll end this!", yelled Harry as an aura of power sprang up around him, and his two best friends. Ron finally gave up, he just grinned and said, " Best friends stick together."   
  
Hermione gave a nod of her head as the three walked down the red carpet. The doors were wide open revealing the teachers in their full power. Now, Harry finally new why Voldemort feared the great Albus Dumbledore. Thunder rained down like Thor's hammer with glaciers of ice and pure white magical beams blasting the valley apart. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine by now were linked in power, minds, and wands. They held their wands together as particles of energy collected at the tip of their wands. Then the energy formed together to make a ball of pure, raw power. Then a small beam lanced out of the ball slicing through the swarm of Death Eaters. From that beam erupted shockwaves that made the Death Eaters back away and run. The blast of power caught the Death Eaters and knocked down the first line of Death Eaters who were swarming like ants. That caused a toppling effect knocking down all the Death Eaters. Suddenly in a blaze of power that erupted into the sky, the trio saw Professor Dumbledore in his full fury.  
  
He was facing off against Voldemort who had his blood red eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the remaining Death Eaters powering up for the Killing Curse aimed straight at Professor Dumbledore. "Harry finally broke as the fury encased him. Voldemort had killed his parents, Voldemort had sent Sirius to Azkaban, Voldemort had ruined millions of lives, and had killed billions of people. But he wasn't going to kill the caring old mage "Orderios Merlinerata Sincertio Blockoundosear," roared Harry. All the magic roaring on the field was absorbed into the trios' wands. Then with a a huge shockwave that rippled outwards, a wall of magic blocked the Killing Curse. Suddenly silence fell down on them, then with a roar a geyser of energy shot upwards killing clouds, and flying birds. Soon after the trio fell as their unexpected energy was gone.  
  
Soon after Madame Promfey rushed to their energy drained bodies with a pale white face. She swished her wand muttering ancient, advanced, and powerful healing spells as the trio lapsed in and out nightmares generated from a certain boy who lived, and dreams created by Ron and Hermione. After a few minutes the trio opened their eyes as the spells began their effects. Harry stood up first slowly rubbing the dust of his glasses, he was soon joined by Ron and Hermione. They brushed the dust off their robes and looked around with their sharp, young eyes. Voldemort had used the time when all attention was focused on the trio to go back to his lair to plan a counter for the new power the Order of Merlin had gained.  
  
After the familiar murmur of gossip settled back in Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore walked over to Harry and with a tug of his hand shook Harry's hand rather fast. Professor Dumbledore without a word nodded his head to the majestic castle with a renewed twinkle in his eye. He then swiftly walked with a limp, to his office with the trio following him. The trio had a glazed look in their eyes as they played the battle over and over in their minds. They were quickly shook out of their thoughts as the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office moved with a grating sound. They stood still as the moving staircase moved them to the top of the stairs with a slight whooshing sound as the magic worked.   
  
They opened the door letting the familiar light of the fire encase them with a warmth of protection. Professor Dumbledore sat down in the soft red chair and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Harry, you Ron, and Hermione are the Three Sages of Light, it is known as a lot of different things. but it is known mostly as the balancer. The dark had the Three Sages of Dark, but Voldemort drained their power adding it to his own. The Three Sages of Light when died still held the power. From that they can give it to a worthy individual. Harry your father was one of the sages. Your mother was another sage. Unfortunately the third sage was never found, and without the other sage the power was useless," said Professor Dumbledore. "But now go to sleep," said Professor Dumbledore as he saw Harry holding in a yawn.   
  
He led Harry back down the stairs and into the silent corridor. Behind them the gargoyle shut with a bang, locking tightly and protection wards were set up again. Professor Dumbledore led the weary trio down the hall as they moved through a maze of passage ways. They on instinct moved around traps since they had already been caught in each one at least one time. Professor Dumbledore stopped at a painting of a creepy house. "Nick," called Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, headmaster," said the ghost coming down the path in the painting until he jumped out of it. "Lead these three to the Griffindor Common Room, and make sure nothing happens to them....   
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
**  
**Author's Notes:  
Thanks for reading this. I created this  
because I have a huge writer's block with  
my other fic. Oh and please tell me how I can improve it.  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. PROPHECY OF THREE

  


**HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF MERLIN  
BY, BINAL PATEL  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin  
  
is being written by Binal Patel, also  
  
known as Power Blazer. Please  
  
read my other fanfic. This fanfic  
  
is basically being written without   
  
any idea of what it is going to be like.  
  
In other words, I'm don't have any idea about   
  
what's going to happen.  
  
  
  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things she created.  
  
I own all the new spells, jinxes, hexes, chants, ideas,   
  
animals, and powers. On and I'm only 11 years old, so cut back on any bad words.  
  
Please review and tell me how I can improve it.  
  
This will be packed with action. Now sit back, get some food and  
  
enjoy!  
  
(All dreams are in this form.)  
  
(All author's notes will be in bold. )  
  
An index of all new things up to this point is below.  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Orderios Merlinerata Sincertio Blockoundosear:  
  
A high level spell that blocks all medium level killing curses. This spell was supposedly created by Merlin.  
  
Openeria Mouthourus:  
  
A medium level that will open a person's mouth.  
  
Energiedia Potion:  
  
A potion that allows the person drinking it to temporally use the Earth's natural energy to give energy to the person. (In some rare cases the person will be able to control an element.)  
  
Illusion Spell: Illusioner ---------- (Replace blank with the Illusion. Example: Illusioner Monsteries.)  
  
This spell makes an illusion to fool another person. Mostly used by pranksters.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: PROPHECY OF THREE  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
"Three Sages of Light is a bond of power, souls, dreams, and knightmaressssss...."  
  


"The Three Sages of Light has only been known by the most powerful wizards. The first was Merlin, the second Erif Drib, of the Order of the Phoenix. (**Spell Erif Drib backwards and you'll see why I ordered him with the Order of the Phoenix. It's from a book I'm going to create. ^_^) **The third, Albus Dumbledore, Heir of Merlin, apprentice of Erif Drib. I was protector of them," sighed Nick as he floated down the corridor with his head swinging from side to side a bit. "Well, here we are," said Nick as he stopped in front of the Fat Lady who was sleeping in her frame. Nick floated through the wall, and after a few seconds the lock clicked as the door swung open creakily. "Good Night," said Nick as he floated down the corridor keeping watch over the slumbering students. **   
  
**Harry first walked into the common room and shook his head as he saw the faces of all the Gryffindor's peering down the stairs. He told Ron and Hermione to come in, as he grinned like his godfather when he was young. He pushed Ron and Hermione in front of him. He the then walked to the edge of the wall with an evil grin like a certain cat that Hermione owned. "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four," murmured Harry as he watched the Gryffindor's get their gossip faces and then, "Charge!" They rampaged to Ron and Hermione as the room shook. Hermoine eeped and Ron closed his eyes waiting to be trampled, but all they heard was a lot of smacks. They opened their eyes to see the Griffindors with their faces stuck on an invisible wall. Everyone turned to Harry with a glint in their eyes as they saw him on the ground laughing like a maniac. When Harry finally stopped laughing he backed away from them. He said, "Ooh, um wait a minute guys, can't you take a joke." Then Harry used what his family for generations had done after a prank.   
  
When the Gryffindor's had finally got to where Harry was they splattered against another wall and Harry was long gone. Harry was already sitting on the first step of the stairs as he watched the Gryffindor's get splattered as they moved around a maze of invisible walls. The twins who had stayed up the stairs came down and sat down beside Harry. "Jolly good prank Harry," said Fred as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Wanna get away?", asked the twins in unison. Harry shrugged as he walked up the boy's stairs and into his bed as he heard the twins doing what they were best at.  
  
The next day Harry sighed as he felt the familiar bouncing on his chest. "Harry Potter sir, Professor Bumblebore calling you, Wesly, and Mione," said Dobby as he bounced around like an overactive rabbit. Harry got up and rubs his eyes and said, "Okay Dobby." He let the house elf jump on his shoulder as he chuckled at the red and sore faces of the Griffindor boys. He walked over to Ron and started the familiar ritual of waking him up. Ron finally gave in and got of the bed muttering about spiders and Bumblesore. Harry shook his head and pushed Ron down the stairs. He was glad to see Hermione awake reading a book named Hogwarts a History: Part 2. Harry was about two walk out the common room, but Dobby stopped him. Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers with a crack.  
  
A white light blinded them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt a dizzy feeling like they were using flu powder. When the spinning stopped the trio found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's room without a trace of Dobby. "Good Morning," said Professor Dumbledore as he magiced away his pink bunny slippers. "Now do you remember the conversation we had yesterday," Harry nodded, " well there is a prophecy to go with it. I thought that you needed to know. The prophesy is:  
  
_When dark shrouds the Earth,  
  
The Sages will awake,  
  
With the final battle near,  
  
The son who had been saved by a crystal tear,  
  
Mother's love protects,  
  
Father's power gives power to fight back,  
  
The final battle will be near,  
  
And the dark clouds will disappear.  
  
_Harry, be warned the dark clouds are appearing again," said the old wizard.  
  
Harry nodded as he walked out of the office with thoughts running wild in his head. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the noise of the Great Hall reached him. The twins walked up to him with identical grins, "Harry, ready for Quidditch...  
  
  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
**  
**Author's Notes:  
Thanks for reading this. I created this  
because I have a huge writer's block with  
my other fic. Oh and please tell me how I can improve it.  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
